


The Trials of Caretakers

by MissTangle



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTangle/pseuds/MissTangle
Summary: Meiko has to go searching for Kaito and Miku, who've gotten themselves lost in the woods. Along the way, she runs into a certain tsundere fairy. It turns out Meiko isn't the only one who has to look out for a blue-haired space cadet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Miss Tangle here. This is a little story I wrote for the #ShipRoulette17 challenge on Vocaloid Amino. I was presented with three random pairings and had to pick one to write a ship fic for. I wasn't familiar with all of the Vocaloids in the other ships, so I went with Meiko x Merli! Enjoy this unusual couple!

Meiko stood at the edge of the forest, peering into the trees. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered, checking her phone one last time to ensure that she'd read Kaito's desperate text properly.

Leave it to Miku to insist on going to explore the woods. Leave it to Kaito to insist on acting like a responsible adult, accompanying her, and then getting them lost. He was lucky he'd had the cell signal to reach Meiko and ask for a rescue.

With one last sigh of frustration, Meiko began her trek into the trees, making sure to leave enough of a path of destruction that she'd be able to find her way back.

A fair distance into the woods, Meiko encountered an eye-level tree limb that was quite insistent on blocking her path. Tired of having to change her course for nature, she reached out and grabbed it, fully intent on shoving it out of her way -- and maybe, if she was lucky, snapping it in the process.

"Hey!"'

The indignant cry almost sounded like it had come from the branch. Confused -- and hoping she wasn't hearing things -- Meiko took a close, careful look at the limb.

Standing by her hand, staring at her, were two tiny people.

The first one was a girl with short blue hair and a cute white outfit. She trembled in Meiko's gaze, looking absolutely terrified.

Meiko's eyes were then drawn to the second girl, who sported a skimpy outfit and purple hair with blue ends. She had her arms crossed and was glaring back at Meiko. It was clear that she was the one who had spoken.

Meiko blinked in surprise, then smiled slightly. "Hey, you're those fairies, aren't you?"

In response, the girl with purple hair turned to the other. "Get out of here, Lapis," she snapped.

The blue-haired girl -- Lapis -- peeled her eyes away from Meiko and focused on the speaker. She made a small sound of affirmation and took off running, vanishing from Meiko's sight in an instant.

Once Lapis had disappeared, the other girl kicked at Meiko's hand. "And who do you think you are?" She asked, a hard edge to her voice.

"I-I'm Meiko."

"And what exactly gives you the right to come tearing through the forest like this?"

Meiko sighed. "I'm looking for some ridiculous friends of mine. They got themselves lost in here like idiots."

The corner of the girl's mouth quirked up slightly, forming the shadow of a smile. "Tell me about it. All I ever seem to do is run after Lapis and make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Abruptly, as if she'd said too much, she clamped her mouth shut.

Meiko found herself smiling. This fairy was sure aggressive and annoying, but if she was doing it to keep her loved ones safe, Meiko couldn't really be too upset. After all, wasn't she out here doing exactly the same thing?

"You're preaching to the choir. I've got a blue-haired friend of my own who always seems to get himself in trouble -- and this time, he's managed to drag someone else along with him."

As the words tumbled out of Meiko's mouth, she remembered that she wasn't just out here to retrieve Kaito, but that Miku was lost with him. Meiko felt whatever motherly instincts she possessed stir at the thought. She probably needed to hurry up and find the pair. Miku's idol training wouldn't exactly lend itself to survival -- even if it was just for thirty minutes or so, and Kaito wasn't exactly an outdoorsy person, either.

"Well, I should probably go find him," Meiko murmured. "And I'll do my best not to destroy any branches with fairies on them."

"You'd better," the girl quipped, but there was a slightly note of warmth in her voice. "I'm Merli, by the way."

"Merli," Meiko repeated, decided she liked the way the name rolled off her tongue, the way it captured the fairy's mystery and magic.

As if they were waiting for the conversation to end, Kaito and Miku suddenly burst out from between some trees crowded with underbrush. "Ah, there you are, Meiko," Kaito said as Miku threw herself at the older woman, wrapping her in a hug. "I wondered when you'd finally show up."

Meiko rolled her eyes and carefully hugged Miku back. "That was so. Scary!" The teen said emphatically, but her excited tone wasn't entirely convincing. She quickly let go of Meiko and started off down Meiko's trodden path.

"Good thing I was with her, huh?" Kaito asked, nudging Meiko with his elbow. "Can you imagine what kind of trouble she would have gotten herself into alone?" He skipped off after Miku as Meiko rolled her eyes again, making sure that it was much more dramatic this time.

"You really weren't kidding about him."

Meiko glanced down and saw Merli, shaking her head in disdain as she watched Kaito's retreat. "I think he might be even worse than my sister. At least Lapis knows she can't take care of herself."

Meiko let out a huff of laughter. "Well, thanks for understanding," she offered, starting off after the wayward pair.

"Wait!"

Turning back around, Meiko met Merli's small eyes. The fairy quickly crossed her arms and looked away, then quietly murmured, "Do you think you could come back and see me sometime? You know, to vent about your annoying blue-haired responsibility with me?"

A feeling of warmth spread through Meiko at the girl's request. "Sure," she said, smiling down at Merli. The fairy responded by smiling back slightly, though she still wouldn't meet Meiko's eyes.

Satisfied, Meiko headed off back down the path she'd forged, stopping once to turn and look over her shoulder at the fairies' tree.

Oh yes. She'd definitely be back.


End file.
